


Coming home

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel in the Bunker, Hearing Voices, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tricksters, Unreliable Narrator, destiel (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrators narrating at 2am irritate Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving comment . Someone suggested this idea to m . I have no beta and write these on my phone so all mistakes are min . Sorry

The bunker was quiet. It had been lately. It was too quiet for deans taste, but Sam had seemed to enjoy it. They were both enjoying it right now though. The clock just struck 10 minutes past 2, and both boys were sleeping peacefully.

"Sammy, shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Dean tossed a pillow across his dark empty bedroom.

"Dean, seriously,dude!" Sam's tired voice echoed off the concrete walls.

Dean sat up tiredly, and rubbed his eyes. "What Sam?"

"Sam?" Dean received no reply from his brother. 

Down the hall Sam was nearly mirroring his brothers confused actions. He bolted from his bed, and sprinted for his brothers room. "Dean! Dean, do you hear someone talking?!"

"Yeah, I was asleep and I thought it was you at first. Who the hell is it?"

"I don't know. How'd they even get in?"

The Winchester men began frantically searching for the voices origin.

Dean stopped. "There it is again! Its narrating us! Are you narrating us? Come out you dickbag!"

"Dean, shh. Don't make it mad before we figure out what it is."

_Little did they know it was just a narrator, doing exactly what a narrator does: narrating._

Dean scrubbed his fingers through his hair, and shrugged exhaustedly at Sam. Sam looks just as exhausted as he collapses on the foot of Deans bed.

"How do we make it shut up, Dean?"

"I wish I knew, Sammy." Dean paused for a long time. "Maybe we could just ask them to shut up?" He chuckled.

Sam raised his head up. "I really don't think that's going to work. And why the hell do we have a narrator?"

Dean shook his head. "I wish I knew because honestly this extra disembodied voice is annoying as shit!" Dean raises his head to the empty ceiling of his room. "Do you hear me you asshole?! You're an annoying jackass!"

"Dean, I don't think that's helping."

"Yeah, well you got any bright ideas?"

"Call Cas. Maybe he can help."

"Yeah, OK."

Dean sat on the edge of his bed and proceed to pray to his closest friend. "Cas, I hope you got your ears on because...umm" Deans words faultered. "We got a little situation here. Please come quickly."

The sound of wings suddenly filled the room, and Deans heart leapt. It always seemed to around Cas. 

Deans temper rose, and Sam laughed. "Would you shut up long enough for me to talk to Cas?!"

"Dean, I came as quickly as I could. Who is talking? And why does your heart leap around me?"

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, Dean. Why does your heart 'leap' around Castiel?"

Dean threw a sideways glance at Sam. "Just ignore the voice. Some asshole is narrating us. It started about 20 minutes ago, and we can't get it to shut up."

Cas stepped forward. Dean noticed how close he was. This was usually when he would remind Cas about personal space, but he honestly didn't mind when Cas was too close. He enj--

"Okay, you! That's enough of that!"

Castiel blushed slightly, and stepped back. He had never mentioned how much he enjoyed being in Deans personal space because he knew Dean would never reciprocate the feelings, but now he knew Dean liked it just as much.

Sam by this point was nearly rolling off the bed as he laughed. "I have a solution. The narrating only seems to be happening here, so I'm leaving. It sounds like you two have some thing the narrator could help you sort out anyway."

Sam stood, and made his,was to his room to pack an overnight bag. He was determined not to hear anything else the narrator had to say about Dean and Castiel. He had always known about them, and he was fine with it, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it narrated.

Dean was busy burring himself under a mound of pillows and blankets in order to attempt to muffled the noise. Cas toed the floor, and tried to think of why this was happening, and how to get it to stop. He now had other things he would like to address with Dean that he didn't want narrated either. 

Neither of them noticed when Sam left, they were too busy ignoring the voice, and coming up with plans to silence it. Dean burst from his pillow fort, startling Cas slightly. "Sorry. Do you think Gabriel could have done this?"

Cas was silent for a moment. "Yes, I suppose he could have, but why would he?"

Dean groaned internally. This was not going to be how Cas found out--

"I said shut up you! Gabriel get your feathery ass here now!"

"That's not a very nice way to call someone you know." Gabriel giggled as he appeared in the room.

His disposition quickly fell . "Who the hell is that?"

"Don't act like you don't know. This has trickster written all over it."

Cas stepped toward Gabe. "Please, brother, just shut it up."

Gabe threw up his hands in surrender. "I promise boys that isn't me. Disembodied voices are not my thing. In fact, I don't want to know anymore of what the ominous voice has to say at all. Tricked out." He said no more, and was gone.

Dean chanced a glace at his angel. HIS angel. If Gabriel didn't do it then who had? Castiel was as dumbfounded as Dean, but he was less annoyed than intrigued by the voices words.

"Do you really think of ms as your angel, Dean?"

"No! You're not property. I can't own you." Dean felt his face grow hot. The narrator was tearing threw every lie he had told himself, and every disillusion he had built.

"Dean, I'll ask again. Do you think of me as yours? Is there something you need to say?" Cas stepped toward Dean, before slowly releasing a breath he hasn't realized he was holding. Cas shook with the voices implications.

"Cas, I don't want to do it this like this." Dean paused and scrubbed his fingers over his face. "Not with some voice outing my every thought."

Cas knelt in front of Dean, who was still resting in his bed. "Are the things the voice says true?"

Dean looked up into Castiels bottomless eyes, and nodded. In that moment he was completely bare, and neither Cas nor Dean noticed that the voice was slowly fading. All they could see or hear now was each other . They were both finally coming home, for the first time.


End file.
